


[Podfic of] In Writing / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://intimations.org/fanfic/idol/In%20Writing.html">In Writing</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:12:14</p><p>Kris really should've read the contract more carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In Writing / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330047) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4313n6mlhjsoss69lcu07pr40978v0xt.mp3) | 11.6 MB | 00:12:14  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/gethpqagavj3rvhw0p8mjooi627xulkm.m4b) | 7.5 MB | 00:12:14  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-writing).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources used in the cover design:**  
>  » The brushes were provided by [Illyera](http://illyera.deviantart.com/) and others.  
> » The fonts were provided by [Last Soundtrack](http://last-soundtrack.daportfolio.com/) ([here](http://www.dafont.com/hard-rock.font)) and [Lothanial Hokulani](http://www.dafont.com/valeran-lothaniel-hokulani.d1236) ([here](http://www.dafont.com/inheritance.font)).  
> » The gradients were provided by [Michele's Paint Shop](http://www.michelespaintshop.com/) and others.  
> » The photo base was provided by [Google Images](http://www.google.com/imghp).


End file.
